Molten metal reactors utilize a molten reactant metal to chemically react with a feed material in order to reduce the feed material to relatively innocuous compounds and chemical elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,101 to Wagner discloses a molten metal reactor for treating chlorinated hydrocarbons and other dangerous organic chemicals to produce carbon, metal salts, and gases such as nitrogen and hydrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,341 to Wagner discloses a molten metal reactor for treating boxed biomedical wastes which may include hazardous biological wastes mixed with other materials and metals. The disclosed molten reactant metal chemically reduces biological materials and other organic materials in this waste to carbon, metal salts and elemental gasses. Metals such as stainless steel “sharps” in the waste dissolve or melt into the reactant metal.
A consistent issue with molten metal reactors is providing the necessary contact between the material to be treated or reacted, that is, the “feed material,” and the molten reactant metal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,341 to Wagner discloses submerging the boxed biomedical wastes in the reactant metal bath with a submerging or plunger structure to provide the desired contact between the waste material and the molten reactant metal. Although the submerging structure works well with certain types of waste materials, such structures are not well suited for submerging other types of materials. In particular, plunger structures are not well suited for use in relatively high-volume waste treatment applications in which relatively large quantities of loose or bulk feed materials, such as contaminated soils, for example, must be processed.